We Are A Fever
by le error
Summary: 10 kink challenges. Do not read if you do like like turtle-cest. Contains torture, blood play, and other sexual innuendos. Other warnings inside. Seriously, it's nothing but sex.
1. DM - Contingeny Plan

_A/N: _Just a quick note. I don't want to do a whole big research on turtle anatomy because it'll make me seem like I'm trying to hard. Besides they are mutated aren't they? Let's just let our minds wander for a few minutes. If you have beef with this sort of thing then don't read it, okay? This is set on the 2012 series.

Warnings: Contains mentions of underage content considering I believe Mikey is the youngest and all. If you don't like it don't read.

O1: Donatello / Michelangelo (_Contingency Plan_)

Donatello was an easy person to please. His needs were simple nothing too far complex. However, if he didn't get what he wanted than he would get a little aggressive. He was fairly impatient when it came to sex. When Michelangelo suddenly became involved with the whole topic he had to reluctantly become delicate in the steps towards his brother new found exploration. Donatello couldn't hide his frustration to just strap the youngest down and have his own way with him. He wasn't ashamed with his thoughts and the many ideas of how to lure Mikey into his lustful control. No. However, Michelangelo was still pure. They had agreed not to involve Mikey till he just a little older. He was only twelve while Donatello was fourteen. Twelve was an okay number, right?

Mikey's small body was in front of him, blocking the television but that was okay he wasn't paying attention to it anymore. Donatello rested his hand on Mikey's hip and crushed it tightly with an iron grip. Mikey winced at the sudden pressure but bit his lip to hide his discomfort. Donatello thought the younglings expression was just too adorable.

"You sure?" Donatello asked. His breathing was heavy with the thought of sex and excitement.

Young Michelangelo stepped closer towards his genius brother and sat himself on Donatello's legs. His legs were separated and wrapped around eagerly in response. Donatello found his little brother's flexibly and shy demeanor truly arousing.

"Yeah," Mikey replied finally through a minute of silence, "I mean..I really want to..you know."

Donatello chuckled and brought his face close to the orange clad turtle. He was curious to know why Mikey had gone to him first of all brothers. However, he was sort of glad. He hardly trend over the sex topic with the youngest for obvious reasons but gave small hints of desire. Michelangelo offend returned them with a playful kiss or lick on his or his other brother's cheek. Usually the others would brush it off as childish but Donatello couldn't lie in saying he enjoyed it.

"Okay." Donatello brought his hands around Michelangelo's waist and began rubbing his shell slowly, "Let's pick a better spot than the living room though."

Michelangelo smiled shyly, bringing his index finger up to his mouth to bite, and nodded. Donatello grinned and lifted Mikey easily off him. Michelangelo got to his feet and waited for Donatello to get off from the couch with his finger still nervously in his mouth. Donatello grabbed Michelangelo's hand in his and lead him away from the main room towards his bed room.

Once they reached Donatello's room, the older turtle immediately attacked Mikey with a rough kiss. Michelangelo yelped in surprise and forced himself to relax in the action. His brother's lips were soft but the way he kissed acted as if he was hungry. Donatello bite on to Michelangelo's lip and hard. Mikey closed his eyes in pain but allowed Donatello to repeat the action only more quickly and hastily. Kiss, bite, Kiss, bite, and nibble. Michelangelo was starting to enjoy it. Mikey took the bold action in sticking his tongue out and lick the side of Donatello's mouth. Donatello froze and practically melted at the erotic sensation and shiver that traveled up his spine. He followed in the play by plunging his tongue slowly into Michelangelo's mouth. Mikey felt Don's tongue dance around his, tickling him even to the point where it made him giggle. He jerked his head back suddenly and smiled.

"Sorry." Michelangelo leaned forward towards Donatello and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm," Donatello glared at the youngest but it didn't hold anger only mischief, "Bed."

Michelangelo obeyed like a good brother towards Donatello's bed. He felt his brother's hand gently slide across his tail, sending a tingling sensation in his sensitive regions and sudden need. Michelangelo sharply turned towards Donatello just as he plopped himself down on the bed. Don was close behind him and towered over the orange clad turtle like a tall shadow. Donatello's eyes were no longer on Mikey but on Mikey's body. The difference was much more than someone would begin to recognize. Donatello pried Michelangelo's legs apart for him to wiggling himself between them and leaned.

Michelangelo felt his whole body heat up like never before. His brother's lower region was rubbing against his own. Their growth was still too premature to appear but the friction between their regions was unbearable. Michelangelo felt uncertainty creep up inside him but the yearn for more was just too strong.

Donatello rocked his hips a back and forth in an uneven motion and Mikey could have sworn the purple genius was doing it on purpose.

"Donny." Michelangelo said with annoyance.

"Ahh," Donatello smiled, "Someone is getting more comfortable."

"S-shut up."

Donatello laughed as he thrust himself hard into Michelangelo to bring Mikey's knees up. Mikey moaned and his hands shot up to grab Donatello's firm biceps. Donatello was bent so that he could tenderly kiss Michelangelo's lower plastron and the soft skin between it and his shell. Michelangelo didn't even think he was so sensitive in that area. Donatello had his arms balancing him as he gave Michelangelo's plastron much needed attention with his tongue. His attempted to bite at the hard skeleton but predictably failed. However, the action itself made Mikey wanting more. The way Donatello scrapped his teeth against Mikey's plastron then lick after the noticeable indent was torture. Donatello traveled up till he stopped near Mikey's exposed neck.

"I-I'm ticklish, Don." Mikey warned the purple clad turtle.

"I know."

Donatello pushed Michelangelo's body up further into the bed with a quick thrust. Mikey bite his lip in anticipation. He could feel his member slowly peak out, wet and premature. Donatello felt the crown of his own and rubbed slowly against Mikey's. Mikey felt himself shiver, wanting Don to press himself so close to him and just never stop.

"Ahh! Don!" Mikey shut his eyes and turn his head to the side. Donatello continued but his focus was more on Michelangelo's ultra sensitive neck. He nibbled lightly on the skin close to Mikey's plastron before tasting his brother fully with his tongue. He traveled his tongue across Michelangelo's neck, feeling the quicken pulse of the major vein and heat.

"Donny..Donny, wait," Michelangelo pleaded innocently, "C-can we go slower?"

Donatello stopped teasing at Mikey's sensitive neck to lift his head enough to meet with his younger brother's eyes. He tilt his head a little to the side with a grin stretched across his sly face.

"Slower?" Donatello repeated as if he had no heard the youngest, "You mean like this.."

Mikey felt Donatello's cock slip out as if on command and slowly rub against him. Michelangelo shouted loudly in pleasure as he felt his brother's cock trace over and over on his region. He felt himself emerge fully but still premature compared to Donatello. Donatello's cock was wet with excitement, searching wildly to enter the younger turtle and claim him.

"D-Donny!" Mikey cried out. His heart was racing and he felt scared all of a sudden.

Donatello ignored his brother's cry to lose himself in the rhythmic thrusts he began. He rested his head against Mikey's hard plastron and held his younger brother at his side to hold him in place.

"D-Don..."

Donatello stopped. His head snapped up to see his sibling shaking with tears near his tightly sealed eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Donatello asked. Everything was forgotten for the moment. Michelangelo opened his eyes, uneasy and scared, and shook his head. Donatello knew he didn't do anything to cause the younger one harm but perhaps it wasn't physical. Donatello lifted Mikey up to wrap his arms around him in a protective way more than sexual. Mikey stopped shaking but still was nervous.

"I'm sorry," Mikey mumbled, "I just.."

"Don't be." Donatello reassured him with a small smile. He propped himself up above the younger turtle's face and nuzzled his nose into Michelangelo's. Mikey giggled, his fear suddenly subsided. Donatello gently kissed Michelangelo's nose and continued his cat like rubbing against Mikey's face with his own. The contact with loving and calmed Mikey.

The younger found his hands roamed down as Donatello continued his slow and tender kissing across his face and on his mask. His fingers suddenly found his prize and wrapped around it. Donatello hissed and nearly fell on top of the younger.

"C-can I?" Michelangelo asked innocently with a small hint of blush creeping up around his cheeks. Donatello felt his brother stroke him in small motions but they weren't even..heck it didn't matter. Don leaned into Mikey's touch and allowed the younger to jerk him off.

"Hnnng..mmm..Mikey." Donatello felt Michelangelo's hand quicken its pace, rubbing against the tip then slide easily down the shaft. Mikey suddenly felt a cool wetness reach near his cock and on his lower plastron. Cum from Donatello's climax dripped down into his own region and shot on his plastron. Mikey felt Donny shake and breath heavy till he relaxed again. His strokes died slowly as did Don his head still held on to his brother's length, and unsure of what to do.

"Mikey." Donatello said breathlessly and trapped his mouth into a rough kiss.

"W-was that okay?" Mikey asked as soon as their lips broke away from one another. Donatello smiled.

Donatello climbed off of Mikey off to the side of the bed and grabbed both of Mikey's legs. He dragged his legs, that were dangling off the bed, into the bed so that Michelangelo laid comfortable. He slithered back into his position between the younger turtle's legs.

"You trust me, right?" Donatello asked. Mikey nodded.

"Good. Relax." Mikey watched as Donny lowered himself till his face was inches away from his length. He gently held Michelangelo which made the younger buckle. Don's hands were rough but he didn't deny the pleasure that shocked through him as his older brother's hands surrounded him. Donatello stroke him in an agonizing slow pace. Mikey wanted him to go faster, his hips moved with Don's rhythm but the genius didn't take the hint. Suddenly, Donatello held the beginning of his shaft and brought his mouth to the very tip of his cock. Mikey freaked.

"Wait!" Michelangelo squealed. The sudden memory of his brother's discomfort before brought him to cease his action. Donatello looked up again.

"Don't do that."

"Don't you trust me?" Donatello asked once again.

"Yeah, of course I do..but I dun-"

Donatello rubbed his thumb against his shaft to silence him. Mikey moaned, biting his lip and watched his brother's hands.

Donatello smiled, "Just relax, Mikey." He stroked him one last time then, without a pause, engulfed Mikey's member into his mouth. Michelangelo gasped loudly and grabbed the blanket underneath him into his fist. Donatello's mouth was warm, so warm and gentle. He felt Donny's tongue wrap around him then the back of his throat. Mikey moaned louder this time as he felt Donatello repeat the action several times. Don tore away from Mikey's cock to breath and he stroke him furiously to make up for the lost sensation. As he caught his breath he leaned in again to lick the tip of the younger turtle's cock. Mikey whimpered, feeling a sudden built of pressure in his length and a urge to release. Donatello teased the tip of his cock then swallowed him again. Saliva dripped down, wetting the sheets as well as small drops of cum. Donatello stroked his sibling as he focused on the end of Michelangelo's cock. Finally, he tasted the bitter tang of cum in his mouth. Michelangelo came hard into Don's mouth, which the genius allowed and savor his victory. Donatello released Mikey with a small _pop_ with cum still trapped inside his mouth.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Mikey apologized. Donatello smiled and climbed over Mikey to reach him. Mikey watched as Donatello stare into him with seductive eyes and a playful hint of mischievous intent. Instead, the older turtle kissed him. He slipped his tongue hastily into his mouth and allowed Mikey to taste himself. He didn't jerk away but the taste wasn't great. Michelangelo tasted the linger cum in Don's mouth, swirling it around his tongue with Don's and then swallowing it.

Donatello broke the kiss and smiled, "What do you think?" He asked.

Mikey stuck out his tongue, trying to get the taste to dissolve in his saliva to the back of his throat, "Yuck." Donatello laughed.

_A/N: _Review. Whatcha think?


	2. LR -Rehearsal

Warnings: Rough sex, torture, and bondage.

O2: Leonardo / Raphael – Rehearsal

"Harder."

He feels the ropes dig into his wrists as he twists his hand up to grasp the wooden pole behind him. His fingers drill into the wood and scrap against it with his nails.

"Don't tell me what to do, Raphael."

_Smack_

Raphael shouts in pain from the rough attack on his cheek. The sting of Leo's hand burned but it felt so good. As he takes a few deep breathes, he smiles up to the older turtle. Leo's face is neutral and in control. Raphael loves this. Leo roughly grabs Raphael's body to pull him down so that he is uncomfortably slumped on the ground. Raph's chin touches his chest and he grunts. The tight ropes around his wrists, completely binding him from touching Leo, are beginning to hurt.

_Smack_

Leo hits his inner thigh but it's more lighter than the hit on his face. Raphael moans, biting his lip as Leo repeats the action that was dangerously close to his dripping cock.

"Raphael, I hope you'll listen to me this time." Leo digs his hands into Raph's inner thigh as he leans towards the red clad turtle. His face was were inches apart, his eyes were dark and sinister. Raphael bares his teeth at the oldest, challenging him, and collides his forehead against the blue. Their masks rub against one another as Raphael tires to push Leo away with his head but Leo fights back. Angry, Leo growls loudly and pushes Raphael down with his hand on his plastron. He then shows his teeth to the younger and attacks Raphael's mask with his canines. He bites the mask and jerks it downward roughly till it slips off of Raphael's eyes and down his mouth.

"Hush now." Leo fills Raph's mouth with the red mask, making him silent, and then quickly removes his own. He ties his blue mask over Raphael's mouth, double knot to ensure it stays put, and smiles. Raphael glares with homicidal intent at the older turtle but remains still.

"Isn't that better?" Leo teases. Raphael turns his head.

Leo smirked, moving away from Raphael to sit and stare lustfully at Raph's member. Raphael was larger than Leo in width. Visible wetness leaked from the tip, aching to be touched and release. Leo held himself, stroking himself slowly then bringing his cock close to Raph's. Raphael's legs opened more as Leo scooted closer between them. He fitted perfectly.

Raphael grunted loud enough for Leo to hear, his eyes narrowed and moved his hips to show his impatience. Leo couldn't ignore this. He brought his cock near Raphael's entrance, teasing his length by rubbing it against Raphael's. Raphael moaned, closing his eyes at the pleasurable sensation and need.

Without warning, Raphael felt Leo's length enter him fulling him in one swift motion. He cried out in pain, surprise and cursed. Leo kept himself deep inside Raphael and waited for the younger to calm down. The odd and yet familiar sensation of the fullness was overwhelming. Leo had horrible timing but Raphael tried desperately to enjoy it. At least Leo was kind enough to allow him to get adjusted.

"Good boy," Leonardo whispered, "You're doing good."

Leo lifted Raphael's lower half to allow him comfortable access. His body shadowed over his as he bent forward with his eyes locking on to Raphael's with a large smile.

Leo's cock took some time to get use to. It was big, no doubt, but it was way that he pounded into him that made Raphael hard with anticipation. Leo began to slowly pull out from Raphael then slammed his cock back in quickly. Raphael bit his mask as he cried out.

"What did say, Raph?" Leo asked then slapped Raphael across the face hard with the back of his hand. Raphael shot upward and roared loudly at Leo's face, however, the older was unfazed. He retaliated by slammed his cock into him again making Raphael's head shot back and shout.

Leo fucked Raphael hard without a seconds pause. His movements were quick and violent before slowly down to catch his breath then repeating. Raphael clenched the pole tightly, moaning and crying out in pleasure and pain.

"Who's a good bitch?" Leo mocked with a smirk, "Hmm? Who's a good little bitch?" He pulled out his cock and slammed back into him, grabbing his ass hard to spread him more open. Raphael glared daggers into Leo.

Leo didn't break his rough motions as he yanked his mask off from Raphael. He pulled Raphael's mask out from his mouth, feeling it soaked with saliva and the teeth marks clear. Raphael let out a breath of relief before hissing sharply at the older.

"I'm gonna kill you." Raphael's breath was ragged and uneven as Leo continued his assault inside him.

Leo ignored his threat. He slowly pulled himself out till the tip of his cock once away teased at his entrance. "Want me to cum in you?" Leo asked as he took hold of Raphael's length and pumped him. Raphael moaned but then shook his head. Leo made a small 'tsk' and continued to jerk Raphael off with strong hands.

"I think that's what you want," Leo said in a serious tone, "You want me to fill you up, Raphie."

"Don't you fucking dare," Raphael growled back through his panting.

Leo chuckled darkly. He let go of Raphael's length and grabbed both of Raphael's legs up. He positioned him again at his hole and slowly entered him. Raphael was prepared this time and the idea of his brother spilling his seed inside him with exciting.

"Leo, don't.." Raphael weakly argued. Leo's cock filled him entirely once again but this time Leo thrusts were slow. Leo moved inside Raph in a slow pace, enough to drive the red turtle crazy and strangle him. Leo's breathing was labored knowing he was enjoying it and building himself into a epic climax.

Raphael moaned as Leo finally picked up the pace. This was now the familiar Leo that Raphael recognized. Leo's expression softened as he bent himself forward to wrap his arms around Raphael. His hot breath on his neck that matched his quicken thrusts. Raphael knew that Leo was reaching his end because of the way he position himself and hugged onto his brother lovingly. Raphael felt his own end reaching but with Leo's plastron uncomfortably rubbing against his length made it difficult.

"Ahh.." Leo gasped as he pounded into Raphael's entrance wildly.

"Hmm..Leo..ah..Leo..pull-pull out." Raphael closed his eyes as he felt Leo's length grow inside him, his end building inside him like a balloon.

"I-I going to..hnng.." Leo's embrace tighten around his neck, nearly breaking him as he gave into his final thrusts. Raphael heard Leo's cry then the spill of Leo's cum filling him up. Raphael wrapped his legs around Leo to steady him and remain till every last drop was inside him. Leo shook as his orgasm slowly ceased then breathed.

"You little punk." Raphael hissed. Leo kept himself inside of Raphael, blocking his seed from escaping till he gave the will. Raphael squirmed.

"Hmm..so good," Leo panted, "Want to stay inside you forever."

Raphael was about to protest but then suddenly felt Leo's soft hands grasp his still aching member. His was close to his peak and the feeling of hot cum inside him was arousing and stimulating his release. He moaned loudly as Leo stroked him hastily in his hand. Finally, Raphael climaxed. Leo unwrapped himself from Raphael to finish giving the last slow strokes to ride through his brother's orgasm. Raphael let out a shaky breath and relaxed.

"You...are going to pay..big time." Raphael snarled at the blue turtle, he hated to be finished off so quickly. Leo smiled.

"If you can get out from those ropes." Leo reminded the younger with a smug expression, "If you can't..I'll let my cum stay inside you." he added lustfully.

Raphael moaned at Leo's sexy tone and the thought of his cock remaining inside him. He tried to break the ropes with just his strength which proved useless. He tried a few more times before he slumped down to show defeat. Leo chuckled.

"You are adorable." Leo said as he thrusted gently inside him. Raphael could feel some of the cum leaking him his entrance, "You know what you gotta do, Raphie."

"No."

"Say it."

Raphael glared at the older, "Leo! I'm going to murder you with my bare han-Ahh!"

Leo thrusted hard into him to silence him, "You are not in a position to make threats. Say it."

Raphael sighed, "You asshole. Ughh...fine."

"Who's a good little bitch?"

"...I am."


	3. DR - Warm Water

Warnings: Dry humping (well I guess Wet..) and handjob.

O3: Donatello / Raphael – Warm Water

Raphael laid on the sofa with one leg dangling off the edge and the other bent. He kept his arms crossed over his body as he stared into the telly set without really listening. It was some stupid cartoon that Mikey had left on the television but he didn't feel like getting up to change it. He let out a low grunt in annoyance. There probably wasn't anything good on television tonight. Just stupid infomercials on useless crap. He turned his head away from the screen to stare up into the ceiling thinking of maybe just heading to bed early. Nah. That sounded lame. Besides it was only 10:30pm and Leo and Mikey wouldn't be home till around midnight. He would wait till they got home.

He sat up and stretched his arms up till he heard a satisfying _pop _before jumping off the sofa to find something to do.

"Raph?" came the nasally sound of his younger brother.

Ahhh, there was something to do then...

"What is it, Donny?" Raphael replied sharply.

"C-can you come here?" Donatello asked. Raphael could hear his brother's snuffling and sighs as he made his way over to the purple clad turtle's bedroom. He also heard the strange sound of buzzing. Raph entered the younger turtle's room and instantly noticed how cold it was inside. He shivered and entered looking around for the turtle who seemed to have disappeared off somewhere in the quarters.

"Donnie?" Raphael called out.

"Down here."

Raphael walked over to the side of the bed to see Donnie his brother laying on the ground in a huddled position.

"Don?" Raphael rushed over to him and knelt besides him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and could tell Donny was freezing. Raphael looked up to see the culprit, a fan.

"Don, why the hell do you have a fan in your room?" Raphael asked.

Donatello sniffled, "W-wanted to r-r-run an e-e-experiment..with a-a-a new b-battery-" He whipped his head down to let out a violent cough and whimpered.

"For a genius, you can be really stupid, you know." Raphael stood and flicked the fan off before returning to Donatello's side. Don lifted his head and glared at the other.

"W-why did you.." Donatello coughed again and gave up speaking. His shivering went down but he was still uncomfortably cold. An idea sparked into the older turtle's mind.

"Come on, idiot, I know something that'll warm you up." Raphael grabbed Donatello's arm and lifted him up so that he could hoist him up underneath both of his arms. Don groaned, not liking the idea of leaving his room but followed Raph. No point in arguing. Raphael gently held Donatello's hand and led him out from his cold room, watching the other wrap his free arm around himself at his abdomen from the cold. Raph just shook his head. Donatello looked incredibly cute when he was sick. Sadistic, maybe, but Raphael never had a good conscious. Taking advantage of the genius was a rare moment.

Donatello rubbed his eyes and moaned loudly, complaining about his head or how he could breath through his nose. The damn idiot. It was his own fault for making his cold worse by turning on a fan near his face.

"Raph..please I just want to lay down." Donatelllo begged as he snuffled and sighed. Raphael ignored his and held tighter on to his hand and led him to the bathroom. Once inside, Raphael locked the door and turned back to Don.

"Sit." Raphael dragged Donatello over to the toilet sit and pushed him down. Commanding him to sit much to Don's displeasure. The seat was cold and made Don shiver again and wrap his arms around himself. Raphael opened the shower curtains and twisted the hot water on. The shower began and the loud rain of water sitting the tub filled the bathroom. Raphael loosen the knot on his mask and tossed it in the sink. His greens eyes looked down at Don, his eyes were closed and Raph could see his mouth partial open for breath. Don could feel his brother's eyes on him and looked up with a small glare.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Raphael answered simply as he leaned in to take off Donatello's mask. Don shut his eyes again as Raphael had pulled the mask off his face. He blinked a few times before staring back up to him. He suddenly found Raphael's face crushing into his, more specifically, his lips did. He kissed his stuffy nose then his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Donatello asked with caution.

Raphael smirked, "Nothing." he repeated which irked the genius. Donatello didn't move away though. Raphael kissed the corner of his mouth then just below his chin. Donatello lifted his head a little, showing his brother where to go next which Raphael followed without hesitation. He traveled down to his neck, spending extra time nibbling softly and kissing. Don felt aroused almost immediately from Raphael's cute kisses which were oddly gentle and kind. He would enjoy it more if he didn't have the annoying urge to sneeze. Just as Raphael's lip departed from his neck to move back up to his face, Donatello sneezed. Raphael moved away just time but growled.

"I'm trying to be romantic here!" Raphael angrily stated to the turtle who smiled.

"Sorry..."

Waiting a few seconds more to see if it was safe, Raphael leaned closer to Don and kissed his forehead. The room had filled up with steam from the hot water which cleared Donatello's nose a little enough for him to breath. Raphael pulled Don up from the seat and tugged him into the shower. Raphael entered the hot water first, wincing as the sudden hot water hit his shell and head. However, he relaxed into it and beckoned for Donatello. Don recoiled from the hot water, but like Raphael, he was enjoying it more than the coldness from his room. Raphael closed the curtain to surround them in dim light and warmth. Donatello was under the water, enjoying the wonderful sensation and the glorious use of his nostrils once again.

"How does that feel?" Raphael asked.

"Words can't even describe how awesome I feel." Donatello replied. He turned to face the shower, closing his eyes as the water rained down on his face and neck. As he was enjoying the sensation he felt another near his tail. Raphael's hand ever so slightly glided across the tip of his tail then repeated. Donatello froze.

"What about now?" Raphael grabbed his ass tightly in his hands, tip toeing to reach Don's neck and lick. Don shivered from his arousing and moaned in response. Raphael's hand snaked down to the slit on his lower region, rubbing encouragingly for his member to revel.

"Ahh..hmm..Raphael." Donatello arched himself a little and grabbed onto the curtain with one hand to steady himself. Raphael rubbed furiously on his opening and soon his cock slowly crowned from the attention. Raphael licked his lips, feeling his brother's length easing out and continued stroking.

Raphael bumped the younger turtle to the tiled wall so that Donatello could lean against it. He still wanted Don's back to him, too busy trying to get Donatello's cock to full length and it was perfect view of his ass. He could feel his own arousal peaking out and began to give himself some attention to grow. Once his member was fully emerged as was Donatello's he wrapped his arm around Don's plastron. He placed his leg up on the edge of the shower to give him better access to do what he wanted. Donatello felt Raphael's length slip underneath his tail and underneath the space between his ass and cock.

"Mmm.." Raphael grasped Donatello's length and began stroking him rapidly as he rocked his hips. Raphael's cock rubbed against his sensitive area in perfect unison with his hand movements. Donatello bent lowered and moved his legs apart.

"Ahh! Raph!" Donatello shouted. Raphael humped Don's hard into the shower wall and kept his arm firmly wrapped around him. He could hear Raphael's wild breathing and heavy grunts as he quicken his pace. Donatello cried out louder. He could feel his climax reaching its peak, it was too much.

"Raph!" Donatello slung his arm around to grab hold of Raphael's shell. He bit his tongue to quiet himself but it was getting to be too much. Raphael slammed himself him again, hitting his ass hard and humped his viciously till he finally came. Donatello let out a loud cry as he came on the bathroom wall.

Raphael released Donatello's length to wrap the other arm his brother and rest his head against his shell. He could hear Raph's raggedy breathing as well as his.

"That..that was good." Donatello uttered through his panting.

"Yeah?" Raphael smiled, "Do you feel better?"

Donatello moved away from the wall and sighed, "Much better."


	4. LM - Pay Attention

Warnings: Very soft core and BJ.

O4: Leonardo / Michelangelo – Pay Attention

The way Leo moved around him was angelic. It was a cheesy word for Mikey to choose from but he couldn't really pick any other. It was also ironic considering what they were actually doing. It was far from it. Leo acted as if he was playing with beautiful priceless glass. A quick kiss here and another there then he would back away and see the end result. Mikey would have one hand over his mouth and his cheeks blushing madly at Leo's delicate play. Mikey watched intently as Leo began kissing his plastron, quickly glancing up to see Mikey's reaction then going on. Mikey really enjoyed Leo's cautiousness because it really showed how much his older brother cared for him. Not that he had any doubt but it was nice.

"Am I going to fast?" Leonardo asked suddenly. He jerked his head up, making Mikey giggle, it reminded him of a prairie dog.

"No. I like it." Mikey closed his eyes and smiled as Leo continued the soft kisses and gentle touches. Occasionally, Leo would run his hand over the sensitive skin between his plastron and shell, making him hiss, but out of pleasure. Leo was halt and remove his hands as if he had just touched fire.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologized, "I did mean-"

"It's fine, Leo. I'm just..really ticklish there." Mikey felt his body grow warm at the mention and from Leo's reaction. Leo flashed him a devilish smirk as he leaned back on top of Michelangelo and kissed his nose.

"You are so cute when you get all shy."

"Less talking!" Mikey snapped. He slipped out from underneath Leo too quickly for the oldest to catch him. Before he knew it Mikey was behind him, and shoved him onto the bed. Leo smashed his face into the face with a loud 'oomf' and turned on his shell.

"Hey!" Leo was silenced with an unexpected and rough kiss from the youngest. It was just a sweet lips only connection before Mikey quickly got the point. Leo sat upright to meet Mikey again and kiss him but the orange clad turtle held out his hand to stop him. Leo stared up at Mikey with confusion. Mikey smiled, dropping down on his knees and gently rubbing Leo's thighs. The older turtle quickly realized what Mikey was getting at.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Mikey didn't reply. Instead he kissed the lower end of Leo's plastron, licking the hard surface and trailing it down to Leo's sweet soft. Mikey's tongue danced over Leo's slit then around to coax Leo's length out. Leo moaned, loving the feeling of Mikey's tongue against his sensitive region. Leo leaned back and used his arms to keep him up to see Mikey's head moving around below. His arousal began to peak out. Mikey skimmed his tongue over the tip of Leo's cock making the older turtle moan loudly.

Mikey smoothly ran his finger over Leo's growing length. Once Leo's cock was half way reveled, Mikey began to stroke him. Leo moved his lower half closer towards Mikey. Wanting more of Mikey's slim fingers around him. Mikey changed his hand position so that he could stand to lean towards Leo. He kissed Leo softly as he jerked his member and stopped to grasp his cock. He loved the way Leo's large cock grew once it unsheathed. Leo's tongue found its way into Mikey, brushing it against his teeth and entwining it with Mikey's. Mikey savored Leo's taste. It reminded him of those strong pine flavored gums that he liked to chew sometimes.

Mikey slowly moved his hand up and down Leo's shaft and then stop to rub the tip and down. Leo was moaning loudly into Mikey's mouth, stopping the kiss to catch his breath and leaning in for more. Mikey licked the corner of his mouth, collecting the saliva then kissing him roughly on the lips. Mikey pulled away this time, a small string of saliva connected on their lips but Mikey broke away to go back to his place. He knelt between Leo' legs with his hungry eyes still locked on to Leo. Leo bit his lip and waited with excitement as the youngest held him out above him. Mikey stroked him twice before taking him in his warm mouth. Mikey teased the head a bit with his tongue, slurping and jerking off the lower half to hear Leo's reactions. He guessed he was doing a good job.

"Mikey..ohhh..yess." Leo grabbed the knot of Mikey's mask and moved his hand along with Mikey's bobbing head. Leo guided his brother's mouth up and down his cock even pushing him down to engulf him. Mikey made a small gag before jerking his head back and away from his length.

"Sorry!"

Mikey coughed, rubbing the saliva and precum from his chin and mouth, "It's fine," Mikey piped. Once he relaxed again he grab hold of Leo's length once again and took him into his mouth. Leo kept his hands away from his brother as he sucked him off. The more Leo watched the young turtle, however, the more he wanted to though. Leo grazed his hand over Mikey's bicep then on the side of his neck. The orange turtle was oh so adorable in this position. Leo rested his hand at the back of his head but forced himself not to push Mikey's head down. Oh god he wanted to so badly.

Mikey moved his mouth away from Leo's length to breath then quickly took him again. He decided to be bold and tried taking in all of Leo's cock into his mouth.

Leo felt Mikey's throat at the very tip of his length then a sudden vibration from his throat made him moan. It felt good. Leo pushed Mikey down so that the turtle couldn't only bob a few inches from his entire length. Mikey seemed to be more comfortable with deep throating Leo's length and moved quickly to avoid gaging. Leo released his hold and Mikey immediately released his length to breath again.

"How was that?" Mikey asked with a large smile.

"So good," Leo replied, "Finish me off."

Mikey looked away from his brother to watch himself jerk his brother in fluid motions then slow down.

"Leo..can you..uh..is it okay if you..cum on my face?"

Leo grinned, "If you want, little brother." Once Mikey moved his hand away from his cock, Leo took over and stroked himself. Mikey moved his eyes back and forth between Leo's face and his pulsing member. Leo had his eyes closed as he jerked himself, panting and moaning loud. Mikey could feel himself get aroused with just Leo's facial expressions.

"Ahh!" Leo moved his hand faster around his cock as he felt his climax reaching. Mikey moved closer and waited till Leo released a loud grunt and his strokes were less. Mikey inched closer so that Leo's cock was underneath him to catch the cum that slowly leaked from his head. Leo stroked himself hard and slowly to ride out his orgasm. Out of curiosity, Mikey opened his mouth just in time to catch Leo's cum in his mouth. The liquid tasted where but he still held out his tongue to catch his brother's seed. More cum shot on his cheek and mouth as Leo pumped himself then relaxed. Mikey licked the tip of his cock to clean his brother then swallowed the remaining seed.

Leo looked down at his brother and wiped the cum that stained his cheeks, "Too much?" He asked.

"A little bit," Mikey admitted as he wiped the cum off his nose, "I liked it."

"Me too," Leo bent himself to reach Mikey and kiss the top of his head, "You looked really sexy with my cum on your face."


	5. LDR - Big Boys Only

Warnings: Hardcore, swearing, and blood play (you've been warned, yo).

O5: Leonardo / Donatello / Raphael – Big Boys Only

Raphael tugged hard on the tails of Donatello's purple mask making the younger snap his head back in a small yelp. He could see his brother's eyes tighten shut in surprise by the sudden attack. Donatello hissed loudly, baring his teeth at the hot head but Raphael only laughed. He couldn't take Donny's gap seriously but it was still cute.

"You're going to play nice, little brother," Leonardo warned the younger, kneeling down in front of him with a stern look, "Understand?"

"Y-yes, Leo." Raphael tugged again at Don's mask only harder to make the younger fall back on his shell. Donatello opened his eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes stare back at him. A predator examining its prey, seeing its weak spots and waiting for a perfect moment to strike. Donatello knew this game all too well. It was one of Leo's favorite role play games and it was Donatello's least. Raphael liked it no matter what.

Donatello felt Raphael's large hand curve around his face then under his chin, lifting his face up more so that his neck was more exposed. Donatello shut his eyes again as Raphael hungrily bit into his soft flesh like a famished lion. Donny screamed in pain. Raphael sunk his teeth into him and tasted the sweet tang of blood of his little brother. Don grabbed painfully at Raphael's shoulders, trying to shove him off but the older was too strong.

"R-Raph..please," Donatello begged. Raphael ignored him. He released his teeth from Donatello's skin, looking at the small wound that oozed crimson and licked. He lapped at the blood that ran down Donatello's neck, moaning low and nibbled again only softer. As Raphael continued, Donatello felt Leo's gentle hand run up and down his legs. He opened his eyes once more.

"You gotta be quiet, okay?" Leo said with a small seductive smile. Donatello whimpered and nodded instantly. Raphael's tongue was really distracting.

Raphael ceased cleaning up Donatello's wound to quickly undo the knot on his mask. His hands were quick as he did it. Once he finished he lowered the mask over around Don's neck. The younger quickly grasped his hands around the fabric, his eyes widen up at Raphael but the older looked more amused. He knew his brother wouldn't harm him in such a manner but it still made Don panicky. Raphael kissed Donny's forehead to reassure his brother and at the same time tugged hard at the fabric around his neck. It wasn't enough to choke the younger but it made him yelp.

"Be good." Leo stroked himself in small circles as he stared down Donatello's lean body. He licked his lips and gave a small head motion towards Raphael. Donatello felt Raphael bring him up into a sitting position right in front of Leo. Raphael let the mask hang around his neck loosely to avoid hurting him. It was Leo's turn to play with him now.

"Come here, Donny," Leo mumbled. He kept his right hand on his length as he pulled Donatello's hand. Donatello obeyed and moved closer to his brother till their plastron's touched. Don towered over Leo on his knees while Leo sat with his legs open. Leo grabbed the mask around Donatello's neck and yanked him down into a wild kiss. Before Don could even enjoy the attack, Leo pulled away and tugged again at the mask.

"I want to fuck you, Donny, I want to fuck you so bad."

"O-okay-"

Raphael's hands roughly grabbed his shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin making his knees weak, "Say please," Raphael growled into Donatello's ear.

"P-please, Leo."

"Please what?" Leo smirked as he laid himself down in front of Donatello, "What do you want me to do to you, little brother?"

"Fuck me..please..."

"I can't hear you," Raphael growled again.

"Fuck me, Leo! Fuck me please!" Donatello shouted.

Leo moaned, "Mmm..anything for you." He pulled Donatello over him, making sure his cock was in the perfect position and waited. Donatello's legs were folded at his sides, his hands on top of Leo's plastron and his head lowered. Raphael still had his arms around Donatello's neck, his eyes staring down at Leo and to Donatello's emerging length. Donatello bit the inside of his cheek, feeling Leo's cock tease his entrance and then slowly enter him. Don tried to relax at the feeling of Leo's cock filling him up but Raphael wasn't helping. His tight hold around him was rough and protective. It also made him tense. This didn't work out so well with Leo penetrating him.

Donatello yelled out in pain and Leo gave mercy to stop and allowed his brother to adjust. He moved a little inside Don before slipping deeper into him. He enjoyed the expressions Donatello displayed they were really hot. Leo waited again for Donatello to relax.

"Hmm, you're so tight," Leo said.

Donatello made a small moan before sitting upright, straightening himself and slung his hold onto Raphael instead. He twisted his arm back to grab on Raphael's shoulder and the other on his arm. Leo moved a little inside him and made him cry out.

"Ahh..s-so big.."

Leo thrusted into him again only harder making Donatello's cry out again but more out of pleasure. Donatello lifted himself a little to allow Leo's length to slide in and out of him easier. The sensation was fantastic. He was completely limp in Raphael's hold he was sure he would have collapsed on top of Leonardo if Raphael wasn't keeping him upright. Leo was going faster, ramming his cock harder into him with more determination.

"Leo! Fuck! Leo!" Donatello was breathing hard, trying to keep up with bursts of electrifying thrill and excitement. Leo slowed down, bringing his hands to Donatello's sides and moaning loud to ride out his growing lust.

"Fuck me now," Leo demanded.

Donatello felt Raphael's hold disappear almost instantly at Leo's command. Donatello stared down at Leo, his eyes half opened and panting. He dropped his hands in back of him on Leo's thighs. He moved himself up slowly then down. He repeated the motion slowly with hard concentration. Leo moaned, feeling Donatello bounce on top of him in his grasp was intoxicating. His little brother was so vulnerable in his hold. Donatello moved faster. Grunting and moaning loud in pleasure as he thrusted himself up and down on top of Leonardo's cock.

"Ohh..Donny..yes!" Leonardo clenched his hands hard around Donatello's sensitive flesh between his plastron and shell. Donatello whimpered loud which had to the most sexiest thing ever. Donatello stopped and slowed his pace from exhaustion. Finally, Donatello leaned forward and held himself up with his weak arms to hover over Leo. Leo took over again and thrusted slowly into his brother.

Donatello felt Raphael fiercely grab his face and turn his head towards him.

"Open up." Raphael's cock inched closer towards Donatello's mouth and skimmed over his soft lips for attention. Donatello groaned low before complying and opening his mouth. He grabbed the shaft to hold Raph's cock close to his level and sucked. Leo watched Donatello's mouth work around Raphael's large cock.

"Fuck his throat," Leo told Raphael who grinned darkly at the idea.

Raphael grabbed the back of Donatello's head signaling his desire and for Donatello to ready himself. Donatelo opened his mouth wider and moved his tongue down to make room for Raphael's cock. Donatello closed his mouth around his brother's length, feeling it travel to the very back of his mouth and making him gag. Raphael moved away a little for Don to breath then thrusted himself into his mouth. Leo watched was fevered thirst to feel Donatello's lips against his own. He was beginning to feel a bit jealous. Leo moved himself into a sitting position, still keeping a tight hold on Donatello and wrapped on arm around him. He position his arm behind him to balance himself as he lifted Donatello's weight and him an inch from the ground. Leo pounded harder into Donatello, slow, but buried himself deep inside him. Donatello moaned loud which made Raphael return the same reaction. Donatello's mouth was tight around his cock and his moans were just as wonderful on his cock. Raphael thrusted into him again, shoving Donatello's mouth into him then pushed him back.

"Shit, ahh, I'm gonna cum." Leo hung his head back, his eyes closed as he slammed harder into Donatello with all his might. Donatello lost concentration on Raphael and kneeled so that his weight could be taken off his brother. Leo yanked on the fabric around Donatello neck to kiss him. Slipping his tongue hungrily into him and tasting some of Raphael cum that lingered.

"Please cum inside me, _nii-san,_" Donatello begged through heavy pants.

Leo almost lost himself when Donatello's sexy voice eagerly spoke, "Louder, Donnie."

"I-I want you to cum! Please, ugh, I-I'm gonna-"

"No," Raphael grabbed his neck, making him turn his head to look up at his other brother, "You're not allowed to until I say so."

"Ahh- b-but.."

Leo's loud cry interrupted them this time. He pressed himself into Donatello's plastron as he thrusted again and released himself inside his little brother. Donatello was on the verge of climaxing himself, feeling his brother's seed fill him and Leo's soft moans were driving him to the edge. However, Raphael's firm hold around him reminded him not to reluctantly. Donatello held in his orgasm and waited for Leo to finish. Leo slowly slipped up and down a few more times before slowly pulling out. Raphael grabbed Donatello's legs and turned him towards his pulsing member, eager for his chance to fuck the young turtle.

"Raph, wait, l-let me relax," Donatello pleaded lightly yet he was yearning for his release. Raphael positioned himself between his legs, jerking himself hastily as he enjoyed the sight of Leo's cum leak from Donatello's abused hole. Raphael leaned forward to kiss the lower part of Donatello's plastron then slid his large cock into Don. Donatello cried out as Raphael rammed into him without hesitate.

"Ahh! Ahh, Raph! R-Raphael!" Donatello attempted to slow his wild sibling but with the immense pressure building within him he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Raphael thrusted much harder than Leonardo and need was apparent. Donatello began crying out in pleasure with loud moans and howls. Leo lazily brought himself up to crush his lips into Raphael's. The kiss was sloppy and Raphael stopped to grabbed a hold of Leo's face with his strong hands to deepen the action. They broke away and Raphael thrusts became rampant.

"Yes yes yes, shit, yes." Raphael hissed loud as he was reaching his peak.

"Tell Raph how badly you want him to cum inside you, Donny," Leo said to the young turtle.

Donatello's face grew red, "Nnngh...Raph..please I need you to c-cum- Ahh!" Raphael slammed himself deep inside Donatello making Don bump up and hit his head against the wall.

"Louder," Raphael growled.

"I-I can't..ah..I'm gon-gonna cum, Raphaaahhh!"

"Cum for me, Donny."

Donatello orgasm turned his body into jello as he arched himself and came hard. Raphael slowed his thrusts to see his brother's cock leak cum all over himself and on his plastron. Raphael came soon after, crushing his body into Donatello's as he dumped his seed deep into Donatello.

"Fuck!" Raphael cursed, "Fuck that felt so good, ohhhh fuck yes." Raphael rode out his orgasm with a few more slow thrusts from his hips then pulled himself out. Donatello laid motionless on the floor, his arms spread out and his chest heaving with his efforts. Raphael slumped himself into a sitting position, wiping Donatello's cum off his plastron and twirled it on his fingers. Leo etched closer to Raphael and opened his mouth hungrily. Raphael entered his digits into Leo's mouth, allowing his brother to taste the other with an aroused stare. Leo sucked on Raphael's fingers before moving away and kissing his brother tiredly.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Raphael said.

"My ass hurts," Donatello groaned.

Leo chuckled, "It's suppose to." He crawled towards Donatello and laid his head on his shoulder. He cuddled into his brother, yawning and making himself comfortable. Leo grabbed Don's arm and wrapped it around himself before relaxing. Raphael climbed over Leo and Don to get to the opposite side. He nuzzled his face into Donatello's neck, licking the sensitive bite mark before retreating back. Raphael rested his head on Donatello's plastron and closed his eyes.

"Ah- c'mon guys I wanna take a shower."

"A shower? Sounds like fun."

"Uh..I'll wait a few hours.."


	6. RM - Playing Nice

Warnings: Short fic. This is going to be the only fluff chapter ever in this challenge. Hehe. So no warnings.

O6: Raphael / Michelangelo – Playing Nice

Raphael was anything but a gentle kisser.

He enjoyed biting or crushing his lips hungrily into your own. However, he wasn't much for a small peak on the cheek, a tender kiss on the neck and none of those sweet french kisses. Mikey knew how Raphael liked to kiss and it always hurt afterward. However, when his older brother came into his room unexpectedly and planted the most softest kiss on Mikey's check...he was a little worried. Raphael never kissed him like that before. Mikey turned his head to face Raphael now completely distracted from his little game on his T-phone.

"Raph?" Mikey cocked his head to the side and watched Raphael kiss his cheek again. Mikey closed one eye, his face scrunched a little but he wasn't displeasure. Raphael nudged Mikey's body a little so that he could climb next to his baby brother on the bed. He wrapped one arm underneath Mikey's neck and the other settled on his lower plastron. Mikey's body heated a little, wondering what his brother was planning on doing. Raphael nuzzled his beak into Mikey's neck like a cat and sighed.

"What are you-"

"Hush!" Raphael suddenly spoke which made Mikey close his mouth and wince. There wasn't any venom in his tone but he was close to his ears. Mikey was about to ask again but once he felt Raphael's lips against his skin he melted. Raphael was kissing him! It was gentle! The way he traveled his delicate lips across his skin to a new location on his neck was so cute. Raphael was slow Mikey noticed. There was nothing to indicate more than what was already happening, it was just kissing. Loving kisses of affection that Mikey did not know Raphael was compilable of doing.

"Hmmm..Raph that tickles," Mikey said as he twitched a little and hid a small smile. Raphael ceased to only bury his face right next to Mikey's. He planted a kiss on his cheek again and then sighed. He then pulled Mikey closer into his chest, cuddling him like one of his favorite teddy bears. Mikey smiled. He did find it a little weird that his brother was acting like this but he was really enjoying it. Mikey dropped his T-Phone to grab Raphael's arms and bask at this rare moment to- wait..what was-

"Raph? What's wrong with your arm?" Mikey asked curiously. His arm was wrapped in thick sleeves of white bandages. They looked fresh.

"Huh?" Raphael replied stupidly, "Ohh..I hurt myself."

"What? What happened? Raph?" Mikey escaped Raphael's hold to sit up and face the red clad turtle. Raphael looked up at Mikey and was smiling. Okay, the young turtle was a little concerned.

"Whaaat? I'm okay! Don fixed my arm annnd I got some stitches." Raphael grinned.

Mikey frowned, "He gave you some medicine, didn't he?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. Raphael chuckled as a response. Yeah, he was a little loopy. Now the mystery of his playful sibling was now solved. Mikey sighed in disappointment and grabbed his T-Phone again to distract himself. Raphael moaned loudly, seeing Mikey too far away from his reach now.

"Mikkkeeeyyyy," Raphael sang, "Mikey, I loooove you, please come here."

"Go to your own room, Raph." Mikey said with a pouting face.

"Mikey, I just wanna hug you..."

"Raph, no."

"Mikey, I just wanna hug yooooou-"

"Raph!"

Raphael shot up to grab Mikey and tug him downward till he slid sideways onto the bed. Mikey tried to fight his way out of Raphael's iron grip but it was useless. Raphael laid himself next to Mikey and kept his tight hold on him. He nuzzled his face into Mikey's face with a large smile and laughed.

"Love you, Mikey."

Mikey couldn't stop a smile, "Yeah, I love you too." Still having his mobile in his hands he quickly switched to camera mode to take a picture.


	7. DL - First Name Basis

Warnings: Rough play

O7: Donatello / Leonardo – first name basis

Sex was messy.

Leo hated messy but this was just one exception he made. He loved the mix of saliva against flesh, the taste of heat in his mouth and the addictive scent of sex. When Leo was Raphael they would be in a tangle of limbs with each others markings on one another. Raphael was a biter. He loved biting down hard on Leo's skin, making him bleed and then cleaning up his brother. He knew what Raphael liked and what he didn't and the same went for each of his brothers. Raphael hated prolonged foreplay which was a predictable considering he was rather impatient.

His young brother Michelangelo was still innocent in the game but was eager. Leo liked being with his young sibling only because he could take his time and not rush. Mikey appreciated this and would allow his brother to take control. After a few practices Mikey was bold enough to make requests. His favorite was to taste his brother's seed in his warm mouth or on his face. They would always end with a tender kiss of affection for one another. Leo knew Michelangelo was still a virgin because he just wasn't ready yet. Leo understood but his greater need for sex always made him turn to either his other two brothers for attention.

Donatello was picky but at the same time just as impatient for spotlight. Donatello would easily tell Leonardo was he want and didn't. He was rather conservative and Leo thought it easy because he already knew Don. Donatello was also extremely dominate when it came to just the two of them. Leo was a perfect blend of a tender lover and aggressor. Leo loved the way his brother nitpicked. It should have bothered him but it didn't. Donatello's hormones were odd enough but he always enjoyed a surprise whenever the young turtle suddenly became horny.

Leo felt his brother's long arms wrap around his neck, pulling him back a little to that his head laid on his shoulder. Leo's eyes were still glued to the television but it seemed like it was mentally muted suddenly. He heard the calm and deep breathing of his brother in his ear. His attention quickly averted and moved his head a little to the side to view his sibling. Donatello rubbed his face against Leo's as well as his lower body against his shell. Leo already knew what his brother was craving instantly.

"I want you," Donatello whispered into his ear seductively.

"Now?" Leo asked playfully. He swung his head back so that he was now face to face with his brother. Donatello's eyes were wide with lust, staring down at his brother and staring at his exposed neck. Don brought his lips down to meet Leo's sensitive neck and licked him. Leo shivered and moaned softly through a closed mouth. Donatello ran his tongue down and up Leo's neck, kissing the wet trail and moaning in satisfaction. Leo bit his lip as he watched Donatello survey his body.

"Right now, Leo." His voice was demanding and thick. Something Leo wasn't use to hearing from his younger brother but he found it arousing. Donatello snaked his hands down around Leo's upper plastron, scratching at his delicate yet hard plating as he breathed deep in his ear. "Please," Donatello added sweetly and smiled. Leo made a small churr as he lifted head to pick Don a peak on the lips. He quickly lifted himself off the couch and beckoned for Donatello to follow. Donatello walked over to his brother and grabbed his hand to stop him. He pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as his tongue entered him. Leo could taste the bitter tang of coffee still lingering on his brother's saliva. He was never a coffee person but he absolutely loved it when it was in Donnie's tongue. As they kissed passionately, Leo began nudging him towards Donnie's room but Donnie remained like a statue.

"Your room, Don," Leo said through a pause in their kissing. Donatello shook his head.

"Lab."

Leo could feel a pleasurable tingle toward up his spine and all around his body. If Donatello wanted to have sex in his lab it usually meant they were going to get serious. Leo smiled but Don looked as if it was all business to the genius. Donatello kept his hand closed around Leo's and brought him towards the other end of the lair towards the lab. Leo roughly opened the door to the purple clad turtle's lab and entered first. The lab was clean as usual despite the disarray of tools on top of several milk crates and a small desk. Leo heard the faint sound of a heavy _click_. Donnie turned back to Leo, roughly grabbing his by his shoulders and slamming him into the nearest wall. Leo grunted from the assault but was soon silenced by Donnie's mouth. Don pinned his older brother with both of his hands at his sides and used his knee to trap it in between Leo's thighs.

Just from Donatello's force and rough play Leo could tell that Donnie wanted to play dominate. It wasn't a surprise and the younger already knew that Leo wouldn't argue. Leo yanked his hands free to grab his hand on Don's lower thigh, pulling him closer so that his knee rubbed against his slit. Leo moaned as Donatello's followed along, moving himself back and forth to encourage his member.

"Mmm..Donnie.." Leo turned his head away from Donatello, watching his brother ignore his moans and continue his rough kissing. Leo loved it when Donnie was focused because of the cute little intense stares were adorable to him. Don backed away to look down at Leonardo's firm body against his own. He hissed softly as he thrusted his body forward after feeling his arousal peak from all the friction.

Despite knowing of Donatello's fierce state, Leo felt like being bold today just for fun. He placed his hands on Donnie's shoulders to lowered his tall frame down a little so he could tenderly nibble on his neck. Donnie allowed this, feeling no threat, and moaned. Leo brought his hand down towards Donatello's crowning length and rubbed his palm over the dripping organ. Don stiffen at the touch, wrapping his arms around Leo and hissing loudly. Leo stroked him again, quickly bringing his fingers into his mouth to collect saliva then bringing them back. His wet fingers slid down Don's cock to find his entrance just below it. Don tighten his hold on his older brother, slamming his body against Leo's as his fingers entered him without warning.

"Ahh!" Donatello cried as Leo's fingers moved inside him. Leo smiled at his success but could tell that Don was thinking of a way to resume his assault. However, his brain seemed have melted as Leo continued pumping his fingers into him. He stretched his opening, listening to his brother's heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Leo felt his member rub against Donatello's making him hard and ready.

Leo grabbed a hold of Donatello's length, moving down so that he could give his full attention to the sensitive organ. Leo pushed on Donatello's thighs, silently telling him to move them apart. Don hesitated but obeyed with some encouragement of Leo's fingers still deep inside him. With Leo kneeling in front of his cock, Donatello leaned against the wall with his arms out and head down to watch. Leo scissored his fingers inside his brother as he waited for Don's length to fully emerge from its slit. Once it had grown out, Leo grabbed it delicately and looked up at his brother with a smirk.

Donatello frowned, "Don't," he warned. Leo would have laughed at his brother's serious warning but he didn't. His mind was clouded with determination to change the end game. Whether little Donnie liked it or not. Leo ignored his brother and swirled some saliva in his mouth. He spat it out on Donatello's large cock and began rubbing him. Don bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to silence his purr. Suddenly, he felt Leo's mouth surrounding his throbbing length.

Donatello never liked blow jobs.

It wasn't that they weren't pleasurable. It was because they were messy for both of them. Not to mention it felt dirty to be on neither ends of the play. Leo knew how much Don hated them through Raphael who enjoyed forcing his brother into submission and taking his length in his genius' mouth.

Don let out a s series of curses as Leo slurred and licked at his member. No doubt it did feel good but he wanted something else instead. Leo grabbed Don's bum hard with one of his hands, pulling him forward a little to show that he didn't want him escaping. Don felt his face warm up with embarrassment as Leo's head bobbed up and down on his cock. God, it felt so good. He held in his moans and felt a little bad for it to continue, however, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Donatello growled low that erupted from only his chest and throat, "L-Leo.."

Leo broke away from Don's length to take several quick breathes and look up. He could see how uncomfortable his brother was and he felt a little guilty but the red glow on his cheeks were really cute. Leo smiled an apologetic smile before stroking his length slowly.

"I wanna be inside you, Donnie," Leo cooed. His hand was still on his bum as he stood up to crush his mouth on his little brother's. Donatello moaned, gently grabbed Leo's face to deep the kiss an exchange hot saliva.

"Not gonna happen." Don was going to play that game, huh?

Leo found himself grinning at the challenge, "What if I forced you too?" He asked with a curious gaze. Donatello kissed his brother again and thought about the idea. He knew his brother was stronger than him but he never used to hurt him. This was Leo he was talking about. Not to meant Leo was good at satisfying him in an unbelievable way.

Donatello returned a sly grin, "I would love to see you try," he replied lustfully. He licked the side of Leo's cheek making Leo squirm from the sensation but overall pleasing. Donatello broke away from Leo once again and grabbed Leo's hand towards his desk. Sex on a desk? The idea was so _hot_. Donnie moved the piles of blueprints, pens and pencils away from the surface. Before the young turtle could demand his older brother to sit on the desk, Leo pounced first. He trapped his brother so that his body was bent forward a little. Donatello almost panicked of the fear of Leo penetrating him prematurely. However, he remembered it was Leo. Leo pinned his brother down so that his upper half now rested on top of his desk and his bum perfectly situated against Leo's cock.

"Too slow," Leo said playfully as he rubbed himself his brother. Donatello chuckled and relaxed a little. Leo wrapped one arm under Don's arm and across his plastron and pushed him body up. Donnie complied with a small grunt and fidget.

"What? No fighting back?" Leo asked.

Donatello let out an annoyed sigh, "Just shove it in already," he retorted. Leo smiled at his small victory but decided to wait a little more. Donatello felt Leo's warm breath against his skin as he placed quick kisses down his neck and shoulders. His hand found its way back on his length and stroked him. His hand was tight on Donnie's length but it felt good. Leo pumped his cock hard and fast. He rested his head against Donatello's shoulder, enjoying the sounds of his brother's heavy breathing and loud moaning.

"L-Leo, ahh- I'm gonna c-cum," Donatello warned through his heavy panting. Leo could feel Donatello's lower half strike upward a little and his legs spread more. Leo allowed the invitation to press on. He didn't want to deny his brother even when he was so close. Leo moved a little slowed in his hand movements to tease the head of his brother's cock. Don was whimpering now as he felt the blissful pressure in his length grow till he finally climax with a loud cry.

"Leo!" Donatello cried out. He came hard into Leo's hand, moving his hips so that he rode out his orgasm to the fullest.

"You're so damn cute when you scream like that," Leo mumbled.

"I didn't scream.." Donatello quickly defended. Leonardo just chuckled in response. Once Don had calmed down, and his length soften, Leo decided to was now his turn. His cock was still painfully throbbing for attention. He rubbed himself against Donatello's entrance, teasing him but remaining patient till the other gave the okay.

Donatello grabbed Leo's hand to show the older turtle that he wasn't ready just yet. Leo listened and continued to rub against him slowly. His cock was aching to be inside his brother, however, he obeyed his brother. Leo leaned forward to kiss Donatello's cheek, he could feel how warm his brother was and slick.

"So hot," Leo moaned softly, "Mmm..I want to be inside you."

"Fuck me, Leo," Donnie demanded hastily, "Just fuck me already." Leo didn't need to be told twice. His cock was begging for it and it was making his head hurt. Leo tighten his hold on Donatello while the other hand laid flat on the desk to keep him and his brother up. Donatello had one of his hands on the desk and the other was grabbing the side of Leo's shell.

"Okay," Leo found his brother's hole once again at the tip of his cock. He teased it a little more before slowly entering. Donatello's whole body tensed as he felt his brother slowly and painfully fill him. Don held his breath with his mouth open and tried his best to relax. Leo moaned softly into Donnie's neck, feeling his cock rest inside his brother was amazing. His brother was tight around him and his brother was obviously hurting.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Leo asked. Donatello exhaled loudly and shook his head. He should have brought the lube from his bedroom. However, he tried his best to get use to it.

It was getting to be too much for the younger brother, "Leo..pull out a little..please.."

Leo quickly listened to his brother and slowly pulled himself out till he was half way. Donnie sighed, "Okay, again," he said abruptly. Leo hesitated at first but slowly thrusted into his brother again with care. Don's breathing steadied enough to nod at his brother to continue. Leo took it slow first as he thrusted in and out in small motions. He wasn't too hard but Donatello still felt the immense pressure build. He bit his tongue hard to level out the pain and had some effect after a few more gentle thrusts from his brother. Leo tried carefully to enter fully into his brother who took it far better than the first time. He pounded into him making Donnie moan and whimper at the same time.

"Harder, Leo."

Leo plunged into him on command making him rock the desk into the wall and back. Donnie bit his lip, moaning loud and closed his eyes. Leo moved faster this time but paid attention to Donnie's expression. He was having a hard time slowly down because he loved the way Donnie's face scrunched up either from pain or pleasure. He kissed his brother's mouth lovingly and breathed into him. Their lips hovered against one another, staring into each others eyes that were filled with need and lust. Donnie licked Leo's teeth as he panted. Their bodies rocked against one another in a perfect unison of beats. Leo brought his hand down to touch Donatello's length, feeling its hardness return and yield to be coaxed by Leo's loving hand.

"L-Leo. Oh god, yes yes yes!"

"Say my name louder," Leo whispered heavily into his brother's ear as he thrusted harder into his brother. He knew his end was coming and from Donatello's erratic breathing he knew he was near too.

"Ahh! Leo!" Donnie shouted, his voice cracked a little as Leo moved without pause. He banged against his brother till the sound of flesh against flesh echoed the lab.

"Louder," Leo pleaded as he felt his cock build for release.

"Leonardo!"

Leo's climax was unexpected to the both of them. The cry of his full name brought him to his end and he quickly wrapped both of his arms around his brother for comfort. Leo's body shook as he rocked his hips and filled his brother with his cum. Donatello ejaculated again on the desk and floor, moaning loud and breathing heavy into the air.

"Mmmm..Donatello.." Leo purred as he slipped his cock out of his brother and sighed, "That was amazing."

His little brother didn't reply as he was trying to catch his brother. Both brothers were exhausted, Donatello especially, and Leo felt the urge to just collapse on top of his sibling.

"The way you said my name..oh god that was so sexy," Leo uttered. Donnie grinned, grabbed Leo's hand and kissing his knuckles tenderly.

"That was awesome buuut now I hate you," Donatello said with a glare.

Leo released his brother and moved off of him to glare back, "What for?"

"You came inside me!"

"So?"

"You could have warned me!" Donnie snapped at the oldest who just stared at him dumbfound expression.


	8. LR - Kids At Play

Warnings: Underage exploration. Handjob. Soft core.

O8: Leonardo / Raphael – Kids At Play

"Raph, are you sure about this?" Leo asked. Raphael knew his older brother was more than a little nervous on this. He understood cause he was nervous as hell too but he wanted to try it out. He had first seen it on the television by accident. Sex, obviously. He quickly changed the channel to avoid the weird tingling he felt down his down and lower plastron. The other time was when he found a magazine with Michelangelo with cute girls that had nothing covering their..well you know. Mikey didn't know that Raphael had sunk it back into the lair for his own private reading. Master Splinter never told them anything about that funny feeling nor his sudden curiosity about the topic. He wanted to ask his father but the more he thought about it the more it made him feel weird. He felt like it was a taboo subject and he quickly dismissed it. Leo was his next option but it wasn't more of talking but of actually trying out what he saw.

"Yeah," Raphael answered, "Just lay back and I'll do most of the work." Leo obeyed his brother, his eyes dancing towards Raph and to the closed door behind them. He was scared to be caught because it felt really wrong. Raphael climbed on top of his brother and stared down at his blue eyes and smiled. Leo smiled back showing his trust in the younger but still hesitate. Raphael gathered enough courage in himself to lean down close to Leo's face. Leo froze, his eyes widen as he watched his brother close in on him and relaxed a little. Why was he so scared? Leo lifted his head a little from the blanket to meet Raph half way. They stopped inches apart from one another, eyes locked and soft sounds of respiration between them. Finally Raphael tilt his head a little so that he could plant his lips firmly on to Leo's. Leo made a small squeak in surprise. Raphael's quickly pulled back.

"What?"

"I- n-nothing," Leo stuttered. Raphael glared at the older sibling.

"Stop being so fidgety," Raphael snapped.

"Sorry," Leo replied softly.

Raphael leaned back in and didn't hesitate this time to kiss his brother. Leo was more relaxed now and the feeling..wasn't bad at all. It was nice. He closed his eyes automatically and pressed against Raphael's lips to deep it. His brother's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. He felt as if electricity was running through his body now and it made him feel animated. Raphael suddenly pulled away and stared down at his brother with a smile.

"How was that?" Raphael asked. He sounded prideful in his success at the way Leo's face appeared to have been stunned. Leo almost didn't reply because he was still too amazed at the sensation the kiss brought.

"I..I liked that a lot.." Leo replied still in a daze and unfocused eyes. He broke from his small trance to pull himself out from under Raph and sit up. "Let's do it again," Leo demanded innocently. Raphael chuckled and complied to his brother's request. Leo moved first and kissed his brother's soft lips with his own. Raphael moaned, his face turning a shade of red and felt the familiar sensation of tingling down his lower region. Leo broke away hastily then went back to attack him but only this time his mouth was slightly parted. The way Leo opened his mouth against his own made him mimic the action shyly. They kissed differently now but it was more sensational than the last. As Leo took charge in their kissing, Raphael took to the next step. He glided his hand down his brother' plastron noticing his brother's shiver and giggled into his mouth.

"Tickles."

Raphael traced his finger again making Leo smile and giggled again. They broke apart and Leo brought his hand up to his mouth to hide his laughter and blushing face. Raphael stopped torturing his brother to bring his hands even lower. Leo's giggles lessen and his face turned a deep shade of red. He twitched and squirmed a little as Raphael's hands smoothed over his rough plating.

"Raph?" Leo was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now.

"You trust me, dont'cha?" Raphael asked with worry.

"Yes, of course I do," Leo replied instantly. Raphael smiled up to his brother, placing a quick kiss on Leo's cheek and continued. Finally, his hand reached to a small slit between Leo's legs. Raphael felt Leo jump a little, his face harden at the unfamiliar sensation of being touched so low. Raphael watched his brother a little and after rubbing him a few seconds Leo moved to encourage Raph.

"Does it feel good?" Raphael asked his brother.

Leo nodded and exhaled. He closed his eyes, biting his lip and felt another new sensation creep below. It felt odd and he was sudden embarrassed. As Raphael rubbed his sensitive opening over and over his length slowly peaked out for attention. Raphael noticed this and without thinking, ran his finger over Leo's organ. Leo nearly jumped out of the bed at the heighten pleasure that rippled over him. He moaned loudly and whimpered.

"R-Raph!" Leo cried out. Raphael stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong? Does that hurt?" Raphael asked.

"No..s-sorry..it feels nice actually. C-can you do it again?"

Raphael ran his hand over Leo's small organ with more interest. Leo's reaction was honestly the cutest thing he had ever seen. The way his brother seemed to fold under his touch and pant when he touched him. Raphael knew he was doing it right because he knew that's how the people on the television reacted whenever someone touched them like this. Of course it was a girl and a guy and Raphael knew his brother was no girl. They didn't have the right parts but he didn't see anything wrong playing it like this.

Raphael could see that Leo's length was now fully emerged from its hold and wanted to do more.

"D-don't stare at it!" Leo suddenly growled at his brother but it held no venom. He could tell his brother was shy and incredibly red with embarrassment.

"It's cute," Raphael responded with a smirk. Leo glared at his brother, wanting to smack the younger for making such a comment.

"Want me to rub it some more?" Raphael asked.

Leo hesitated, "Uh..o-okay." He wiggled himself closed to his brother eager but tentative. Raphael gingerly held his brother's penis in his hand and stroked it slowly. Leo responded immediately, throwing back his head with his mouth open and closed eyes. It..it felt amazing! Raphael darted his eyes back and forth to his task and his brother to make sure Leo was okay. His older brother seemed to like it so he stroked him faster. Leo grabbed a fist full of the blankets underneath, feeling his body shake and an odd sensation growing inside him. It wasn't a bad feeling but the pressure made him eager for Raphael's hand to go faster.

"Don't stop, Raph!" Leo said to his brother. His voice was strained and paused his heavy breathing accompanied by his loud moans. Raphael rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb, his strokes were masterful against his sensitive organ. The pressure was becoming too much and Leo felt scared.

"Ah!" Leo sat all the up in time to feel a powerful blissful roar of ecstasy fill him. He cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax and moved his hips to ride out his orgasm. Raphael stopped, feeling something wet shoot on his cheek and run down his hand. The white sticky substance oozed down the tip of his brother's length.

"Raph.." Leo said breathlessly, "T-that was really good."

"Yeah?" Raphael said a little too proudly and grinned from ear to ear. Raphael leaned into his brother and kissed him on the lips. Leo wrapped his arms around his brother, bringing him closer, and moaned into the kiss. They broke away from each other so that Raphael could climb off and quickly bring a towel to clean his brother. Leo sat patiently and stared down at his length that was soften and retracted back into his slit. His tail wiggled from the sensation that still pumped through his body. Leo was smiling like an idiot, feeling happy and relaxed. Raphael wiped his brother's region and his hands clean. Leo grabbed the towel from his brother and gently swiped it across his cheek to clean the cum. Raphael face blushed madly.

"So..would you want to do it again?" Raphael asked.

"Shell yeah!"


	9. LS - Breaking Fearless

Warnings: Implied rape and extremely submissive Leo (This was made for a friend of mine 'swagspike' on tumblr. Basically Spike is a mutant just like the rest. )

O9: Leonardo / Spike – Breaking Fearless

He woke abruptly to feel a sudden but slow dip in his bed. He blinked, still tired and in a small fog from his sickness and exhaustion. Leo lifted his hand up to his eye and rubbed it while the other was narrowed towards the figure sitting on his bedside. He didn't recognize it to be his brother, Donatello, who would check on him every few minutes to make sure he was resting. Leo moaned softly.

"Hey Leo," it was Spike.

"Spike? What are you doing?" Leo asked. His throat was dry and it hurt to even talk. The newly mutated turtle smiled, placing a small hand on Leo's plastron and brushed his fingers across the plating.

"Just checking up on you," Spike answered sincerely. Leo squinted his eyes up at the turtle and sighed.

"Donnie put you up to it?" Leo said. His eyes were closed again but a smile was visible through his half drowsy state.

"I'm just worried about you." Spike's hand lightly stroked his plastron and to the side of his sensitive sides. Leo shivered at the touch, his eyes widen a little and Spike chuckled at the older turtle's reaction. He watched as the blue clad turtle settled back down again, mumbling something incoherent, moaning sleepily and stared up at the other.

"'mm fine.." Leo muttered. Spike moved a little closer to the older turtle. With his legs still dangling off the side, he loomed over Leo's body, placing his left arm to Leo's opposite side to trap him underneath and their faces inches apart. Leo didn't notice Spike's new position on top of him or was too out of it to even respond. Spike grinned. He gently caressed the side of Leo's cheek then slipped his hand down his neck and collar bone. He could hear the sudden change in Leo's breathing when he did it.

"S-Spike.." Leo moaned softly. The younger turtle was aroused almost instantly at the sound of his name leaving Leo's lips. He brought his hand close to Leo's mouth, rubbing his thumb delicately over his soft lips and leaned a little closer. Leo moved his head back suddenly, weakly moaning in protest over Spike's advances but the younger was persistent. Spike climbed on top of Leo but used his knees to keep himself from completely sitting on him. Still leaning dangerously close, Spike placed a hand behind Leo's head and pushed him close again.

"Nnngh..." Leo gasped out loud, pushing his hand at Spike's plastron to get off him. His attempt were like frail shoves that barely made the younger turtle budge.

"It's okay," Spike calmly whispered to the blue clad turtle, "I'm not gonna to hurt cha'." Before Leo had a chance to reply Spike crushed his lips against Leo's. Silencing the leader and reducing his voice into a whimper. He kissed the older turtle hungrily. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and Leo mimicked the action only with his tongue sticking out partially. The shy organ hesitatingly squirmed into Spike's mouth and licked at his teeth. Accepting the invitation, Spike boldly licked at the small muscle with his own and moaned loudly. Leo recoiled and quickly closed his mouth before Spike could do anymore.

"Don't be like that, Leo.." Spike nuzzled his beak into Leo's neck, breathing hard and smoldering the older turtle purposely. Leo panted, his face was red and small beads of tears formed at his eyes. Spike could feel the heat radiating from the other from his sickness. He knew taking advantage of the sick leader wasn't right but he wanted the older terrapin so badly. Leo's vulnerable state was just so...adorable.

Spike gave Leo's neck a small kiss, trailing down to his shoulder and then buried his nose in to collect his scent. It was intoxicating. Leo's powerful and distinguishable smell overwhelmed Spike making him drunk with need. Leo was whimpering softly, his neck fully exposed to the other and made no attempt to cover himself.

"Relax.." Spike said softly as he grind his lower half against Leo's. Leo moved his head back despite Spike's hold, moaning and brought both of his knees up. He spread his legs to give Spike a little more access which Spike complied with. He lifted himself up, quickly planting a kiss on Leo's lips and moved down.

"S-stop."

Spike ignored the older turtle's plead. He kissed Leo's lower half of his body, licking at the dips of his plating and ever so near the cartilage pocket. Leo felt his body heat up to his already ill stricken temperature. Any more and he swore he would pass out. Spike's tongue felt amazing. Licking and kissing even biting. He scrapped his teeth against Leo's plating as if he was tempting to bit into his plastron like a fierce canine. Spike licked at the small scrap he had made, a cute love scar that he permanently made on the blue leader's plastron. Spike looked up to catch Leo's eyes. Leo's face was alluring.

"So sweet.." Spike whispered as he traced his tongue across Leo's slit. Leo's body twitched and he made a sharp cry as a response.

"Please, Spike, don't!" Leo pleaded as he shield his eyes with his arm. His breathing was sharp and rapid. His head was swimming and he couldn't even focus. All he could focus on was Spike's hands on his thighs, rubbing semi circles and his tongue. He couldn't hide his arousal to the younger turtle as it grew and began peaking out. Spike smiled, bringing a hand over to his growing budge, he began to rub at Leo's lower half. He encouraged the hiding length out but Leo was resisting to the point where it was beginning to hurt.

"You're hurting yourself," Spike said to the other. He could feel the strain that Leo was causing himself to desperately hide his growth. He continued to stroke him, ever so tenderly pulling at the slit to release its prize.

Leo removed his arm away from his face and suddenly shot upright into a sitting position. He covered himself, feeling embarrassed and shy. "N-no.." Leo piped at the younger turtle. Spike again ignored the older turtle. Spike placed another kiss on Leo's lips which Leo didn't protest to. As he distracted the sick turtle he moved is hand downward. Moving Leo's hand aside so that he would coax his painfully hard budge under his straining pocket. Leo finally gave up and moved his hand away and behind him to lean back and keep himself open to the younger turtle. Spike suddenly became excited at Leo's compliance.

"Release yourself..in my hand.." Spike whispered into Leo's ear seductively. Leo hesitated, bringing a hand up to his mouth and closed his eyes, he shook his head and made a small whimper. Spike smiled, kissing his neck and exhaling. Leo shivered at the hot breath on his sensitive neck. Holding himself in was beginning to hurt and he finally released his length. Spike felt the hard organ slip into his hand with a soft wet noise following. Leo let out a moan in relief.

Spike gently moved his hand up and down Leo's large shaft, pre cum already leaking from the older turtle's tip

"Mmmmm...Spike.." Leo purred as he lifted himself a little to be fully emerged in Spike's hand. Spike stroked the length with care, using his finger to play at the head of Leo's cock and enjoying the little moans Leo let escape. As he worked Leo's cock he began to play with his own slit. He was already hard and slipped out easily into his own hand. He wasn't as big as Leo but was a fair size. Leo turned away feeling ashamed of what was happening and let out a small sob. Spike kissed Leo's chin and nuzzled his beak into his neck.

"Lay down."

Feeling powerless Leo obeyed the younger turtle and plopped down back on the bed. Once Spike was no longer in between his legs he crossed them and hid his length with his hands. Spike smiled at Leo's bashfulness as he quickly hopped off the bed and reached for the lubrication that he set on the table besides Leo's bed. Leo watched with wide eyes in anxiousness. Spike continued to stroke himself as he hurried back and climbed back on to the bed. He pried open Leo's legs much to Leo's dismay and crawled between them again. Leo whimpered weakly and let out a small cough.

Spike paused to lean a little and give Leo a kiss on the chest. Without warning Leo made a high pitched churr that made Spike halt and stare up at. Leo covered his mouth, blushing madly at the loud noise that came from him. Spike smiled and chuckled at the older terrapin.

"That was cute."

"S-shut up.." Leo retorted.

Spike uncapped the bottle of lube and placed a little on his finger. He coated his finger generously with the substance that smelled strongly of strawberries.

"Relax," Spike said to the older turtle but Leo was anything but relaxed. He dipped his head back, tensing up as he felt Spike's finger come near his entrance. Spike was careful and slowly pushed his digit into Leo and past his muscle. Leo gasped at the strange sensation but remained still. Once Spike's finger was fully inside him he began to pump it slowly. He curled his fingers to add to the effect, twisting inside Leo and added his other digit. He stretched Leo's opening, adding more lube so that the turtle would be more comfortable. Leo moved his hips to meet with Spike's repetitive rhythm making the older turtle moan and gasp. Leo felt ashamed of himself for reacting like this.

"You're tense?" Spike tilt his head to the side as he looked up at the older turtle with a smirk. Leo bit his lip, putting his hands up above his head and rested them on the pillow behind him. He didn't reply because his brain was drowning in the sensation of pleasure that shocked his nerves. Spike pulled out his fingers then added more lube. He coated Leo's hole with a large amount of the lubrication occasionally sticking his fingers in just to hear Leo's moans. Once he had done that he began making his cock slick with the substance.

"Please don't.." Leo begged then coughed lightly. Spike dropped himself against the older turtle, a soft click of their plastrons sounded as he did and covered Leo's mouth. Leo thrashed around, trying desperately push the other away but he was too weak. His wild efforts to rid of the newly mutated turtle left him dizzy and sick. Spike moved himself closer so that the tip of his cock hovered just an inch from Leo's anus. A muffled cry sounded at the realization that Spike was actually going to stick his cock into him now. Spike grabbed his length and guided it through the tight ring of muscle. Leo hissed, his body jerking and tears swelled up and rolled down his cheeks. Even with the lubrication it was painful, he wasn't ready to do this. Spike grunted and continued to push himself into Leo. Leo was incredibly tight and the feeling of his walls engulfing his cock made him want to climax right then and there. Leo grabbed Spike's arm that held his mouth closed and sobbed. He opened his legs up more to try and give the younger turtle more access and in hopes to relieve the pain. After what felt like hours to Leo, Spike was deep inside and still.

Spike lifted Leo's bottom half up a little, still buried inside and slowly pulled out till the tip of his cock was visible then slammed into Leo roughly. Leo cried out, digging his nails into Spike's arm and sobbed. Spike stopped even though he wanted to hammer Leo's ass till he came, he knew this was uncomfortable to the older turtle. The weird feeling of being full made Leo squirm but it was also extremely pleasurable. He was so confused at what his body was doing and what his brain was telling him.

Spike repeated the act again then began to thrust into Leo. Leo moaned loudly into Spike's hand, crying out each time Spike hit his prostate and slammed himself deep inside him. The younger turtle kept on a quick pace, panting hard as he felt himself build steadily towards his climax. Leo was holding back his own. His cock throbbed painfully for release that was long over due. His face was red, breathing just as hard if not more laboring than Spike. His ill state was making it hard to breath through an already hurting chest. Realizing Leo's struggle, Spike let go of his hold on Leo's mouth and let the other breath.

"Ahh! Spike!" Leo cried out loudly. He didn't want to cum not just yet he was too embarrassed for the other to see him do it. However, Spike felt just the opposite. Leo looked insanely adorable as he held back his climax. His cock was rock hard between them, barely grazing at Spike's plastron and bobbed. Spike let out a cry of pleasure he was rammed himself frantically into Leo's ass. He ejaculated, emptying his seed into Leo and tensing. Leo felt the warm flow of cum inside him and he let loose his own. He released himself just as Spike was filling him. His mouth hung out in a silent cry and bared his teeth at the ceiling. Spike rode out his orgasm, slowly thrusting till every last of himself was now inside of the older turtle. Spike lifted himself up to see Leo cum straight on his plastron and drip down on to his own stomach.

He grabbed Leo's length and stroked him. Helping him milk Leo's seed out onto his hand and down his shaft to coat his length with his own seed.

"G-get off me...please.." Leo said breathlessly. Tears rolled down his face as he shook. His body was still coming down from their play and the high feeling still lingering. Spike's cock began to soften inside Leo and carefully pulled himself out. Leo felt the ooze of cum leak down onto his tail making him wiggle the small appendage at the warm liquid. His length slowly slipped back into its pocket while his hand still worked on Leo's cock.

"Feeling better?" Spike asked with a grin and kissed the head of Leo's cock. Leo rubbed away the tears, sniffling and coughing in anguish and didn't reply. Spike let go of Leo's cock as it soften and began to retreat back into its pocket. Leo let out a small cry as he panted to regain some oxygen in his lungs. He felt exhausted and limp. Spike wrapped his arms around Leo's upper body and hugged the leader tightly. He buried his nose into Leo's collar and hummed brightly at the slow drop of his excitement. Leo found himself wrapping his own weak arms around Spike, hugging him and trembling, but needed the comfort. After a few minutes of being together in each others arms Leo's hand slipped from Spike's shell and gently eased back down to rest on his own plastron. Leo drifted off to sleep with a peaceful expression and low yet calming breathes to show his state. Spike fell on his side besides Leo, having one arm around him while the other rested against Leo's stomach. He fell asleep next to him with a smile.


	10. OTP4

_A/N: Wow! Don't hate me please. I haven't updated in a while but here's the last chapter for this story! _

Leo stretched his aching shoulders as he slowly eased himself on the sofa. He was beyond exhausted today. This whole week had been nothing but running around, getting supplies and keeping the Foot away from their territory. He barely had a lick of sleep and often helped Donnie during the nights to work out the kinks in their water line or just being the shoulder for Mikey to rest on while he recovered from a nightmare. He never complained but his body did.

He finally had some quiet time to himself and planned on just taking a long nap after some green tea. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. His body sunk into the cushions comfortably and felt himself begin to drift off immediately in his position.

"Leo!"

He didn't even have a chance to open his eyes when he felt a crushing weight plop down on him.

"Argh!"

Mikey had pounced on top of Leo, holding him down with his weight and sat on his midsection. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"Mikey, get off me.." Leo muttered tiredly.

"I have something to show you." He quickly blurred out. Bouncing off Leo and grabbing his arm roughly to haul him off the sofa. Leo groaned.

"No. Just bring it here." Leo complained. He really didn't feel like getting up at the moment. Mikey pouted, his grip loosen slightly but remained. Leo sighed, and looked over towards his baby brother and noticed the puppy eyes he was emitting.

He growled, "Mikey-"

"Dude! Come on, just a few seconds." Mikey whined. A smile was creeping on his freckled face as he tugged Leo. The older turtle finally complied with a loud groan.

"This better be worth it."

"Trust me. It is." Mikey replied and snickered. Leo rolled his eyes.

Mikey led the blue clad turtle into the corridor, towards their rooms, but more specifically Mikey's room. Leo didn't like going into Mikey's room only because it was a complete mess. The youngest always come back in saying that it was his own 'organization' so nobody argued with him. Mikey opened the door and walked inside first then disappeared.

Once the oldest entered the room he touched around the wall next to him to find a light switch but-

He felt a pair of strong arms grab him roughly and tug him into a tight hold. A hand was covering his mouth, muffling his cries and struggles. It was too dark to see who it was but the familiar muscular frame was a dead give away. Raphael half dragged Leo away from the door, another figured appeared to close it then total darkness consumed his sight.

He cried out again to be released. Raphael's grip was beginning to hurt him. Suddenly, the younger brother tossed him away and on Mikey's bed.

"What the shell!" Leo cursed angrily. Raphael chuckled darkly as he climbed on top of Leo and pinned his hand against Leo's chest. It wasn't a crushing weight but it still bothered him. He could feel the bed dip again and a gentle hand caress his cheek. They were calloused and cold. Donnie's.

The purple turtle didn't speak. Instead, spoke with his hands as they explored down to touch at his sensitive neck and shoulders. Leo shivered and made a small whimper. Leonardo could still feel Raphael on top of him and becoming hyper aware of the quick kisses he began to place on his plastron. He was struggling less and relaxed at the attention.

He felt a slow and warming touch on his thigh when he suddenly heard a startling growl come from the turtle on top of him.

"Not your turn." Raphael snarled.

"No fair.." Mikey whined. Laughter.

The touching continued much to his delight. Raphael's heavy breath was against his chest, kissing his plastron carefully as his hands wandered downward and in between his legs. Leo's breath hitched and his back arched a little. His stomach now touching against Raphael's as he did. "Relax." He heard Donatello whisper. Leo exhaled softly and lifted his head back and closed his eyes. Raphael was surprisingly careful as he touched him. He was use to the impatient grasps, tug and pull but this time he was gentle. He was taking his time as he rubbed his fingers over Leo's sensitive slit. He pressed down only a little and chuckled when he heard Leo moaned loudly at the touch.

Leo's cock slipped out and plaid out on plastron, eagerly waiting for Raphael to touch him he began churr. Raphael's large hand grabbed at his length and began to slowly pump him.

"R-Raph- ahh!" He moaned. He opened his eyes and saw the outline of Mikey hovering over him. He leaned in and kissed him softly. His little brother forced his tongue inside without pause, skimming over his own before pulling back to collect his saliva. Leo opened his mouth a little, breathing in and tried to kiss Mikey again but he was gone.

Raph stopped touching him, instead he grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't talk." He replied bluntly.

Leo felt someone moved in behind him then wrap his arms around his middle. He could tell who it was just by his smell. Donnie smelled like a mixture of sawdust and pine. It was unique smell that Leo could easily identify to. Donatello pulled Leo up a little then without warning flop back on to the mattress. Donnie was underneath him and it was a bit uncomfortable till he felt something hard press against his entrance. Leo hissed as he felt Donnie's cock press against his tight ring. Leo noticed that Donnie wasn't actually moving and that another force was driving the purple clad turtle's cock into his ass.

Donnie pressed hid his head against Leo's shoulder and moaned as Raphael helped him enter inside his older brother. He kept hugging at Leo's waist to keep him still. It was a bit painful at first but once Donnie's cock slipped past the tight muscle it eased.

"H-hurts.." Leo mumbled. Donnie nuzzled his beak against his neck and kissed it. Raphael's hand went back to his cock and began to jerk him. Donnie wasn't moving at first for a while till Leo was completely okay.

"Move..please!" Leo begged.

Donnie bent both of his knees and brought them up, trapping Leo's as well to open up his legs and reveal his filled hole. He thrusted into Leo then pulled out quickly half way. He repeated this action in hard yet slow movements. Leo moaned and whimpered underneath his younger brother. He grabbed Donnie's arms, anything to hold on to and moved his head back. "D-Donnie! Ah! Yes!" Mikey's hand skimmed over his plastron, the touch feel a thousand times more sensitive then it originally had before.

Donnie ceased thrusting for Leo to catch his breath and kiss at his neck lovingly.

"Now for the main course." Raphael chuckled. He moved on top of Leo but didn't put his weight down to crush him. Leo could feel Donnie's arms tighten a little possessively as Raphael did. There was a pause between action leaving Leo wondering what the other turtle had planned.

"Ah! No! Raphael!" Leo yelled out. He squirmed against Donnie's hold but the genius turtle didn't release him. Raphael stopped briefly but continued despite Leo's pleads.

Leo closed his eyes tightly as he felt Raphael press his length against Leonardo's already filled ass. Donnie grunted, unsure if Leo could actually take two inside him. His brother was tight, not virgin tight but he knew it would be painful enough. Leo whimpered as the head of Raphael's cock managed to slip inside. Without warning Raphael thrusted into his older brother to make room for his large cock.

"Arrrggh!" Leo cried. He lifted up his hand to press against Raphael's chest signaling his pain. "Damn it damn it, hurts- it hurts!"

"Quit crying." He barked back then roughly pressed his lips against Leo's to silence him. He could feel his brother shake from the pain underneath him. It felt good but he knew he was hurting him.

"N-not ready- wait.." Leo begged in a quick whisper. Raphael nodded and resisted the urge to fuck his brother senseless. Raphael felt Mikey's hand snake between Raphael's and Leo's plastron to grab at Leo's cock. The small distraction was worth it in the end.

"M-move." Leo commanded with more confidence. Raphael moved first and pressed deeper inside Leo. His brother shuddered violently and moaned. Donnie was slower now than before and thrusted only in a small and sharp movements that still made both of the turtles moan out in pleasure. Raphael would pause just to feel Donnie's cock slip past his own and rub against him. It felt so amazing.

"Harder." Leo commanded again. They obeyed.

Donnie matched Raphael's hard thrusts inside their brother, their bodies pressed against one another tightly as they rocked into each thrust. Leo cried out in pleasure, grabbing on to the rim of Raphael's shell as he panted hard and moaned.

"You want Donnie to cum inside you? What about me? Or maybe you want Mikey to cum all over your cute face?" Raphael asked seductively as he pounded into him. Suddenly, Donatello stopped and cried out.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry! It was just really hot.."

Leo winced as he felt his brother cum fill him up. "A-a-ah..Donnie.." Leo muttered. Donnie kissed at Leo's neck, nibbling at his soft skin as he slowly pulled out. Leo gritted his teeth in pain and hissed as Donnie removed himself. Raphael moved a little but seemed eager to regain his place.

Mikey snickered. "Donnie came early this time."

"Come here-" Donnie managed to move away from the two and pounce at Mikey. Without Donnie underneath him, Leo felt more comfortable but missed the pair of arms around him for comfort. Raphael pressed his entire length into his brother, leaning over to kiss Leo roughly on the lips and hum in delight. It was just them now and the thought of Raphael's cock now coated with Donnie's seed- something about that made Leo extremely aroused.

"Raph.." Leo begged. He wrapped his legs around Raphael, pulling him in closer and moved his hips. He could hear Raphael growling, his chest vibrated as he did and licked his tongue across Leo's neck. He began to move again only more carefully and slowly. Mikey's moaning filled the room as they were sure Donnie was giving their youngest brother some much needed attention.

"Tell me what you want, Fearless." Raphael whispered into Leo's ear. He thrusted in and out in painfully slow movements.

"You..I want you. Please fuck me- "

"I bet you like Donnie's cum in your ass right?" Leo nodded quickly and kissed Raphael.

"Gonna fill you up so good, Leo- mmm..gonna milk you till your dry-"

"Yes please!" He couldn't take it anymore. He needed him so badly. Raphael bit at Leo's shoulder, growling in a low tone as he began to thrust again only more roughly. He threw his head back again, panting and crying out at each thrust his brother would torture him. He bit his lip, feeling his climax reach its peak and finally releasing his seed in a powerful string of force. His cum splattered on to Raphael's plastron and some even reach his own chest. He emptied himself in loud exhales, his tight walls clenched around Raphael's cock, eager to feel his brother's seed fill him. Raphael held back a few more thrusts before ejaculating into Leo. He pressed his hand down against Leo's chest to hold him as he spilled his load which came out to be much more than Donnie's. Raphael pulled out hastily, regaining his breath and sighing in relief.

"Oh shell.." Leo whimpered. His ass hurt so much once it was empty. Raphael leaned down and rested on top of Leo. He knew his brother wasn't much of a cuddle bug but he knew his brother was tired now after their session. He rubbed his cheek against Leo's before going still and softly exhaling in his ear.

Mikey's hand caressed against the other side of his cheek and down his neck. He could hear his soft breaths as well, coming down from his release with Donnie at his side. They were all tired now but it was Leo who would be having trouble walking around in the morning.

"I liked this surprise." Leo whispered. Raphael chuckled.


End file.
